Spirits
Spirits are beings that WhiteWolfHarmany246(Aka Luck(not the Zorua)) created. Spirits or phantoms are dead murderers and thieves that have gotten a second life. The reason why they become spirits is currently unknown since the only pokemon to know about spirits are Ruest who met Freeze, Field when he was alive who met Freeze before turning into a spirit himself, Storm who met Flame, Heart who met Freeze when attacked, Icicle who met Freeze, Hound, and Flame, Graylight who met Brightlight and Darklight, his parents, and just before she died, Luck who met Freeze who helped with the birth of Spirit(he was not named after the spirits). Current info on spirits- Spirits are known to last 5-10 years before disappearing based on level and strength. First living being to find out- Storm. Spirits have a hostile-mode, in this mode they can be attack and even killed which makes them disappear earlier. First living being to find out- Field(hostile-mode) and Storm(dying a second time) Spirits can turn invisible and when they want to only visible to one pokemon at a time, if they want to be seen by more than one they must become visible to everyone. First living being to find out- Field Spirits also gain more strength when they become one. First living being to find out- Storm Some spirits have special abilities which can help them or not. First living being to find out- None, it has been mentioned in game to another RPer though. Spirits are known to become hostile to any living pokemon with a few known to have not inherited this. First living being to find out- Storm Spirits cannot reproduce. First found out by- Icicle. Spirits disappear by fading away and turning into smoke that rises into the air. First found out/seen by- Icicle. Spirits are ruled by a Gengar.. First mentioned by- Freeze. First living being to see them- Icicle. Current spirits (plus their abilities if they have one)- Freeze the Glaceon. Has the ability to leave hostile-mode within a second making him pretty much invincible until his disappearance. He's the second oldest spirit known in the RP. Flame the Flareon. Has the ability to know what another spirit's ability is. Hound the Houndoom. He has no ability. Is the oldest spirit known in the RP. Has only roughly three out of his ten years left until disappearance. This spirit lost their second life. Field the Leafeon. His ability is to have six hours in every day to stay sane. Is the second youngest spirit known in the RP. Brightlight the Espeon. She has no ability. This spirit was resurrected. Darklight the Umbreon. He has no ability. This spirit was resurrected. Luck the Zoroark. Her ability is to stay invisible even to other spirits and to be able to survive badly damaging moves that should kill her almost instantly after evolving. She was only able to get into the spirit world with the help of Freeze. Lightning the Luxray. He has no ability. They're the only spirit to have somehow gotten into the spirits world and become a spirit without being a criminal of any kind or getting help from another spirit. Spirit the Haunter. He had no ability. Spirit is currently known to still be alive, the only being that knows he is a spirit is the master of all spirits. Glis(cor) the Gliscor. He has no ability. Glis is currently known to still be alive for living beings. Gengar the Gengar. They are the ruler/master/etc. of all spirits, therefore they have pretty much every ability. Every spirit knows who he is. Spirit the Zorua. He is the youngest spirit by age. He has no ability. He was only able to get into the spirit world with the help of Freeze. This spirit lost their second life. Facts * Brightlight and Darklight only spare one living being, their son. They train him in hopes of becoming a traitor and murderer, they wont care if he dies in training though.